All These Years
by Halsey1812
Summary: Tommy/Kimberly. Just a little something.


**I don't own the power rangers. Just the story.**

* * *

The Florida sun glittered off the stained glass dangling from the rafters. People bustled around her, picking up fruit, running their fingers through long, silver chains, and chatting with each other. She had her earphones in, and everyone seemed to be dancing to the beat of her music.

This particular street fair was her favorite. There was always lots of fresh and tasty food, intricate jewelry and boutique clothing, and beautiful, little knick-knacks – like the glass dream catchers tinkling above her. As she walked past a row of colorful sundresses, she thought about how nice it was to take a break from training. She had been working so hard lately between preparing for an upcoming competition and working towards finishing the final semester of college that she barely made time for anything else. The fresh air and sunlight felt good on her skin, and she couldn't help but wish it was two months into the future when everything would be finished and she could just lie on the beach for a few days.

"Kimberly!" A blonde teenager ran towards her. "Coach Laura told me you were coming here today. She said even the pros take a day off, but I told her you weren't taking a day off, just an afternoon."

"Easy, Val!" Kim laughed and removed her earphones. "I'm just taking a break before practice tonight."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Elena said…" the girl kept chattering as she fell in step beside Kimberly.

Smiling, Kim strolled down a row of silver and gold jewelry. The younger girl had been shadowing her for more than a year now, ever since she started at the studio where Kim practiced. She was eager and excited, and Kim saw parts of herself in the teen. Granted, she was a little less excited and a little more exhausted these days.

"Allisa!" Val waved at a girl at the end of the row, "I'll see you later, Kimberly!" and she was gone.

Smiling after her, Kim continued her leisurely stroll between booths and down narrow lanes. She came across a display of crystals and geodes and bent closer to the glass for a better look. There was a large, circular rock in the middle of the display that was the most perfect shade of pink. She smiled. Pink would always have a special place in her heart, even if it didn't have as big a one in her wardrobe anymore. "How much for this one?"

The woman pushed herself off the lawn chair behind the counter. "Fifty," she said peering over the glass, "But for you, twenty. It looks like it suites you."

She handed over the bill, "Thank you." Slipping the geode into her purse, she continued on her way.

There was music playing somewhere close. The tune was a little muffled, but she could make out a Latin beat and loud laughter. Searching for the sound, she turned the corner and saw a group of people dancing toward the end of the row. She was Val and Allisa, and the younger girls waved her down. Smiling, Kim headed towards them.

"Kimberly?"

Her smile froze at the familiar voice. She slowly turned to her right. "Tommy."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked exactly the same. Longer hair maybe. But had it been long enough for her to notice something like that?

"I…" He shook his head like he was trying to clear it, "I didn't expect to see you here."

She nodded. "I live around here."

"Oh." He crossed his arms. "How are you doing?"

"Good." She could hear the nervous pitch in her voice. "How are you?"

"Good." He cleared his throat and shuffled from foot to foot.

They started at each other for an awkward moment before his phone rang.

"Sorry," he apologized, fishing it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"No problem," Kim whispered to his turned back. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was standing here, in the market, right in front of her. It had been about four years since she last saw him. It had been even longer since she had spoken with him in person. What was she supposed to say or do now?

"Kat, I thought it would take longer."

Kat? Kim took a subtle step closer. Was he still with her? Had they really lasted this long? She made a note to check in with Jason about it before listening for more.

"Yeah, of course… Not without you…" He laughed. Kimberly smiled at its authenticity. "I'll be back to the room soon. I swear… Yeah, I love you, too."

Kim took a quick step back as he turned back around.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." He stared more at the ground than her as he spoke.

"Of course." Kim took another step back.

"It was good to see you, though."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're doing alright." She clenched her fist around the strap of her purse.

"Okay." Tommy took a step towards her like he was going to reach out and hug her, but stopped. "See you around."

"See you around." Kim waved as he walked past her and out of her sight.

She took a deep breath. Had that just happened? He had been here. She had seen him. And he was still with Kat? She rubbed her eyes and took another deep breath. It was hard to ignore the aching in her stomach or the tightness in her throat.

She missed him.

A lot.

"Kim?" Val came up beside her. "Are you alright?" She spoke softly and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Yeah." She reached up to rub her eyes again and noticed wetness when she stopped. She was crying.

"Who was that?" Val asked.

"Just an old friend." Taking a third deep breath, she turned toward Val and smiled, "Did I miss the dancing?"

Grinning, Val slipped her arm through Kimberly's and pulled her towards the music. "Never."


End file.
